Midnight sky
by Martina89
Summary: Bella was changed right before she came to Forks. Edward finds her in the forest having trouble adjusting.Will the Pack let her stay in Forks? Will she be able to stay away from Charil? What about her Creator? T because I'm paranoid.
1. 1 Death

**My first story YAAA!!... .Actually I'm kinda nervous :)**

**oh, and please forgive any grammar or spelling mistake, i tried.  
**

**Any way, Everyone knows I don't own Twilight, but I will say it anyway: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER **

**DOSE!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

**Midnight sky**

**1. Death**

I really didn't want to go Forks, the ban of my existence and possibly my new home. It was for Renee, so maybe I could do it. Maybe I could leave my sunny, clear-skied Phoenix for the gloomy, ever-rainy Forks, maybe. I wasn't positive though. Would that be best for My hare brain mother, Renee, would she be able to get the bills in on time, could she resist her countless fads, would she remember to pick up the dry cleaning? But I could see it in her eyes, I could see that she wanted to be with Phil and what was keeping her here was me. I was keeping them from staring their new lives together. So as much as I didn't want to admit it I had already made up my mind. I was going, because I knew it was the right thing. She had Phil and he made her happy. I decided I would make the best of the week I had left in Phoenix-- because where I was going I know I wouldn't be able to see much of my beloved sun.

When I got up that morning the sun was shinning in my window. It shown in my room as if the universe was trying to convince my I didn't want to leave my nice comfortable room, and it was right, I didn't.

Golden rays shined on every surface, making my pail yellow walls seem like the were glowing, the sunny was bouncing off of my ancient stereo system and computer making fragmented rays bounce around the room. I loved the sun. It was a Saturday but I was still getting up at six. I had errands to run and choirs to do, so I rolled out of my bed and tried to convince myself to start my day.

I picked thought my dresser trying to decide what to wear before I toke my shower. I wasn't too into fashion--I wouldn't make a difference anyway. I was ivory-skinned, with out the excuse of blue eyes o­­r red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender but soft somehow. Could be pretty – it was very clear, almost translucent-looking— but it all depended on the color. I had no color. My eyes weren't anythin1g special just brown, same with my hair. I was hopelessly plain. At random, I pulled out a blue blouse and a pair of faded bluegens out of my draw and went to take my shower.

"Bell's honey why are you up so early, you should just relax today, it's the weekend" Renee asked when she saw me walking in to the kitchen. She already had breakfast going, which was well….a change.

It looked like she was trying to make waffles, and I noticed a cook book on the table and wounded if she had found a new hobby. By the looks of the kitchen guess she had. The mess some how managed to encompass the whole kitchen, seriously how would she survive without me.

"I woke up out of habit, it's OK though I have things I need to do," I explained.

"Any thing I can help you with" she asked.

"No, just some chore" I said looking around at the kitchen.

She seemed to notice for the first time what the kitchen looked like. "Sorry honey" she said, a smile creeping up on her face "I sorta just got caught up in what I was doing" she explained still giving me a big smile. "I'll clean it up". My mom was a little young for her age, and I expected that's one of the things that drew her to Phil. She liked to feel young and Phil made her feel even younger.

I spent most of the morning doing my laundry, cleaning my room, and catching up on some school work. Before I know it, it was getting dark. I had errands to run. I had to go to the bank to deposit my latest check into my savings, witch had the only two purposes , one being buying me a car one of these day, and the other to help out with my college. Renee wasn't the best at saving money. As soon as she got a little saved something new would come along that she just had to try and there goes the savings. Still I knew she had put some away for my college education and I loved her. I had also volunteered to take some clothes to the cleaners on my way. Knowing that she wouldn't remember to until she needs it.

I walked to the bus stop that was at the corner of the block. I usually didn't go out that late, but it was only starting to get dark and I was sure I would be back before it got dark. When I got to the bus stop I noticed there were only a few people. But there was something not quite right about the way they were acting. Then I figured it out. They all seemed to be avoiding someone. There was only one person on the bench inside of the Bus stop, and he looked like an angle. He looked like he was around twenty, but somehow he seemed old. He had black hair and was wearing clothes that looked old and tattered but somehow that didn't seem to take away from his beauty, and he looked like he was carved of marble, not only did his jaw line looked it was carved by a master sculptor of the old days, but his skin was even paler than mine.

Something else was out of place. He was wearing sunglasses, not so abnormal in Phoenix but it was getting to dark so it was a little strange. But I decided that I didn't care. Yes, he was handsome but for some reason I just wasn't attracted to him, and I couldn't see everyone's problem. Why stand around when there is almost a whole bench empty? So I walked the rest of the ten feet to the bench and set down as everybody who had originally ignored my presence when I first arrived stared at me like I was a three headed monster.

The man at the other side of the bench didn't look up as I sat down, but sifted his position ever so little, in that little shift he seemed to looked more like a wiled cat than an angle.

"Hello" he sang, and I was momentarily taken back by his sing song voice.

"Hi" I said not knowing what to say and very aware of the coarseness of my voice compared to his.

"You smell wonderful" he said with a glee in his eye that I didn't understand.

"Umm... Thanks" I said than blushed out of embarrassment.

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. No one ever paid me any attention. I never looked like a girl from Phoenix should. Physical, I never fit in anywhere so I had always been somewhat of an outcast, and never really liked attention. But this was different. He seemed different and I didn't like it.

"Don't worry," he said, as if he could read the emotion sweeping across my face at light speed.

"I don't bite…hard" he said with a grin.

Just then the bus pulled up and everyone seemed to be in a big hurry. I felt like I wanted to be in a hurry too, as fast as I could manage I picked up my bag and started to stand. But I couldn't. My bag was caught on something rock hard and it wouldn't budge.

The bus left.

"Why don't you stay for awhile?" I turned around surprised to see my bag was being held back by the man that was setting the bench about two feet away, only now he was close. Too close, he smelt very sweet, and was flashing me a wide smile showing a set of perfect white teeth.

A dark cloud shadowed us in the already dark sky. And I realized that that somehow this man was different, he was dangerous. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I started to Panic.

"Get away from me" He smiled.

I dropped my purse and ran, but didn't get far. My clumsiness never stopped even in life or depth situation, I tripped over my own feet. I ended up in an ally and realized with horror that I was being pined up against a brick wall by, what seemed like a terrifying stone cold monster out of the horror films.

"Get away from me" I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong. But my throat was dry and my voice cracked.

He was close now I could feel him against me. He was as heard as a rock--I wasn't going anywhere.

"bon appetit" he whispered into my ear with a little laugh. I almost couldn't hear his voice even with him against my neck. Pain. That's all there was, pain. He had bitten my neck. Why? Why me? What was he doing? Was he drinking my blood? No, that couldn't be it, why? Would he? Pain! He was! I was beginning to get dizzy, where was I? What way is up?

He stopped. More pain, as I fell to the ground.

"My mother always told me not to play with my food," he said with a sly smile "but… I never really listened, this way is more fun"

I got up and ran. I knew it would do no good. Whatever he was I knew he was dangerous, I could see the joy in his eyes when I struggled. He was a monster.

"this could be fun, you've got sprit. I like a good hunt" he called with a chuckle.

Before even a second had passed he was in front of me. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce, and he was enjoying the hunt. Hunt? Yes, that's what this was. I realize consciously what he had just said, this was a hunt, and I was his pray. I didn't stand a chance.

A bolder came at me from behind and I was sent flying thought the air and hit a dumster at the back of the dead end ally. Black. For a blissful second that was all I could see. But then I could see him hovering over me, as pain shot though my head. Was my skull fractured? Broken? Throbbing. Then he was on me again biting me on the other side of my neck. And I realize the bites were getting warm…no they were hot!

"No…stop…hot" I said in a feeble voice. Then it got worst "No I'm burning" I tried to yell but my voice wouldn't go past my throat.

He stopped.

"Is this the most fight you have in you? Well, that's no good, you haven't even bagged yet" he said in a painfully angelic voice "Let's meet again, hopefully you will provide more entertainment after you've changed". Than he was biting me. He bit me again and again, posing each time only long enough to draw blood. It was as if he were purposely making it as painful as possible.

"You're going to be special, I can tell……"

He was speaking again, but I couldn't make since of his words any more. I hadn't thought the pain could have gotten any worse but it had. Were he was biting me seemed to burning. I wanted to scream. The upper half of my body was burning no, and it seemed to be spreading. But I wouldn't let him hear me scream. I didn't know who he was but if he was going to kill me I wasn't going to let him enjoy it. So I didn't scream. It was impossible but I thought of the person who would come to save me. They would die. I had no doubt of that, so I keep quiet as the burning spared. It over toke my whole body. I was burning alive. Worst. What could be worst? I didn't know, this was worst. This was worst than being burned alive could ever be. No human could survive this pain. I just wanted to die. I wish he would just kill me quickly!

The burning seemed like it would never stop. It was my world now, my world of pain, and nothing else existed, Just me clinging onto a burning stake. It seemed like a lifetime had past before I could harbor any kind of thought, and when I could all I thought of was the pain and how long I had been burning. Certainly someone had noticed me burning here, but no one came. Then my mind was able to wander a little more. Maybe I was dead. I had burned for too long. But why then am I still burning? Am I in hell? Yes, that must be it. In life I must have committed some unforgivable sin and have been condemned to hell. But the sin that I had been condemned for eluded me.

Then I could hear. The pain did not decrease one tiny degree. But it felt like I could simply feel more. Like I had developed a new capacity for experiencing it, and I discovered I could think around it. I could hear cars driving by; the heart beats of the passing pedestrians, plans flying overhead. I could hear more. I could hear police sirens from miles away, and I could hear someone one the phone less than a mile away, my mom.

"….but she's been gone two day"

"Sorry mam we have put out an APB for her as a runaway" she was talking to what seemed to be a very agitated police officer on the phone, and he didn't seem to be much help.

"Runaway!" Renee all but scram. "She is not a runaway! Bella would not do such a thing. She must be hurt you have to find her!"

I didn't want to hear this. I was killing Renee. I wish the burning would stop so I could see her. Tell her that everything was all right.

Slowly it seemed like I was gaining control of my body again. I could wiggle my toes, I could feel a hard surface beneath me, and I could smell. I could smell so many different things. It was overwhelming. I hadn't even known some of this smells existed.

I cold smell something that reminded me of decay, more than that I could smell what it was that was decaying. Was I in the bottom of a dumpster? There was pizza, dippers, plastic, cardboard, cotton, Chinese food, something ceramic, Styrofoam, paper, and so much more. I could identify them in a moment. But there was another sent, one not coming from within this dumpster. It seemed to be everywhere out side and it smelled so good. The smell made my moth water. It made the burning come back; no it was a different burning. I realized was I thirsty -- I was parched. My throat was as dry as the desert and blazed like the sun, whatever it was outside promised relief.

I got up. I had only just thought of it and instantly it happened. There was no momentary delay for the command to reach my limbs, it simply happened as if there were no movement at all. I pushed the garbage up and out of the dumpster without effort. When I opened the led I almost scram. What was I? It was day and the sun was bouncing off my skin like a million tinny crystals and it was hard. It was as hard as stone and white, not my own pail white but sheet white, it reminded me of someone. And in an instant I remembered, the man before. This was his skin. My brain worked at an incredible speed, I had already put it all together before I had taken my first breath of fresh air. I was …a... a…"vam…vampire".

Then the burning thirst that came from the back of my throat came back and engulfs me. I looked to see where it was coming from, when I saw a boy. He wasn't even 12 years old, blonde hair and green eyes, and the cutest dimples. He was obviously lost from his mother. But As a tear rolled down his cheek I couldn't think of any of that all I could think of was how delicious he smelt, how he could relive the burning, how bad I wanted him.

I was out of the dumpsters again before I knew what I was doing. I had the boy I my arms. He smelled so good--irresistible. I know it would help the thirst. He couldn't even struggle and I knew he was too shocked to do so anyway. The reflection in his eyes was that of a pail woman. She was stunning with diamond skin-- it was her eyes that gave her away. They were the eyes of monsters, cold and blood red. Then clouds covered the sun, dimming her diamond skin, and I woke up. What was I doing? I looked down.

"No" I said in voice I knew only I could hear.

I didn't want to be a monster. I wasn't like him, I wouldn't be. I put the little boy down with a cruel sense of regret. He was scared, no terrified. I had terrified a little kid. I had almost killed him. What made me different than the monster that attracted me? I ran. I needed a place to hide. A place the sun would not shine on me. I needed to be away from people, so I could not be tempted again. So I hid in the sewer. I had found a sewer cap in the ally that I had been in and quickly crawled inside before the boy started to scream for dear life.


	2. 2 First Encounters

_**2. First Encounters**_

"…two weeks Phil. TWO week!… Oh what will I do? What if she heart? ..." sob sob "she can't be..she can't be..dea…" and she started to wail. She had been like that for a week now since I first diapered.

"It's ok we'll find her I promise" Phil assured her. And it might have been just me with my new ability to hear perfectly from miles away, but he didn't sound sure at all. She sobbed again.

It had been a 11 days since I crawled in this sewer to hide, to hide from light, to hide from people, to hide from what I've become. Maybe I was even hiding from the monster that hade attacked me. Would he come back? Why didn't he kill me? This quicker brain was more like torture. I could wonder about all the possibilities all at once. It terrified me. I could also always think of what I had done to that little boy. I was a monster. It wasn't safe to be around my mom and Phil. But what would happen if I didn't come home? Could I ever go home? Would it ever be safe? Would I hurt them? Always thinking. I hate what I am, I'm not safe. I miss the sun.

I was getting weak. I could feel it. I had been trying to starve myself, but I could feel the burning getting worst and I could feel my self-control slipping. I didn't want to harm anyone, but I didn't know how long I could last. I decided I would try to end it.

When I slipped out of my whole it wad dark it was the dead of night but their were still plenty of people passing buy, and for the first time. Forks was looking like a paradise. I couldn't afford to walk calmly among people, trying to hide the fact that I was a monster, I was too hungry and after a week in dumpsters and sewers I smelled like the monster I was. So I ran. It felt liberating, I knew I was stronger and faster, but this. This was amazing. I ran so fast that the people on the street hardly had time to feel a breeze before I was blocks away. But I could still make out the details of every thing. I could read the newspaper in the hands of a man walking to the subway, the signs as I passed them, and I could see individual dust particles in the air twirling around me as I moved though them like water. I felt like I had been blind.

I ran north-east until I hit the mountains. I instinctively know what direction I was going, as if I needed another advantage over my pray, I certainly was an unstoppable killing machine. That's why I needed to end it, I was unstoppable. If I lost control someone would die, I would loss myself. But I couldn't do it in the city, not were there could be people. Not were there could be temptation, so I decided I would run to the mountains and try to jump from the tallest peek I could find out of the sight of others.

I found it, a nice and tall isolated peek, that even when I jumped my body wouldn't be found down below for a long time. The view was breath taking from up here, a perfect place to say my farewell to the world. It was amazing all the majesty it held, the wind blow hard up here but it didn't bother me, I was more like this mountain than any living thing. I could see were the molecules in the air started to thin, I could hear the calls of wiled birds for miles, and the sun was starting to rise. I doubted any human could see it, but I could. This would be my one last glimpse of the sun. I let the soft golden rays engulf me. I was home, I was me, and I would do the right thing. I would do whatever I could to die as myself and not some monster like _him_, I could not live like that. Renee would miss me and I knew it would be hard for her. But she had Phil and they could finally start their new life together.

I jumped. I was surprised by how slow I seemed to be falling, I had expected an almost immediate end without time to think on the way down but I failed to take into account the fact that I was no longer human. Compared to the speed that I had run here, I felt more like I was drifting. And I had time to think. _Of course I do_ I thought to myself _I have a scary monster brain now_. I was scared. Even as I knew I wouldn't try to save myself, I was scared. And I thought of something that had never passed through my mined since I had changed. Would I go to hell? That's were monsters went, right? I didn't know. It didn't matter, were ever I went it would be for the best that I wasn't here.

I hit the cliff, and then I fell down a sloop as boulders followed. This would be it wouldn't it? No one could survive this, could they? But then why didn't it hurt? I hit the ground at terminal velocity. It hurt, but not like it should. The boulders hit me and I barley noticed. The fall had barley fazed me.

I laid there for what seemed like forever, laying as still as the stones around me. I let myself lose track of time. I didn't need it nor did I want it. I wanted to die. but my mind keep working despite my best efforts. Asking me the same questions over and over. Why? What would I have to do? I couldn't live with myself like this, not if I had I kill someone just to survive, I wasn't worth it. My self-control was close to braking. I was so thirsty; the burning at the back of my throat was blazing. I been laying there for what seemed like years, but somehow I know was more like a month. Watching the sun rise and set; ignoring the rain. I Tried to blend in with the stone, that I so much resembled, and cease to exist.

I could smell the life around me, but they were always a distance away from me. As I laid there I realized that they seemed to avoid me. They somehow knew I was dangerous. It reminded me of the night at the bus, the looks of the others at the bus stop made since now. I was the only one that could not feel that danger from him. I was missing some kind of basic human instinct that that told you to run, and now I wasn't human at all, I was a monster like _him_.

A crack echoed from a few hundred yards away. Something was slowly moving closer. It came closer, now only 100 yards away, closer than any other living thing had dared to come. It didn't smell like an animal, it didn't even smell like a human. This smelt sweet but not too sweet, it smelt heavenly. Whatever it was, it was behind me

I heard a gasp from the direction of the heavenly smell. Maybe it was the angle of death final coming to take me, but I couldn't gather the energy to turn my head in the direction of my angle. I just laid there waiting for him to take me, heaven or hell it meant no differences to me as long as I wasn't going to be able to hurt the people around me.

I felt a breeze and suddenly my angle was standing in front of me. He was well built but not too balky, with untidy bronze-colored hair, and boyish features. He was so beautiful —even better than the monster that had turned me. Even with his face contorted in pain and worry he was the most handsome man that I had ever laid eyes on.

My angle started to move me into his embrace and I thought I was going to heaven. I could no longer feel the ground under me, it felt like I was floating.

"Please tell me what's wrong, you have to be alright." he begged in a voice like velvet. The pain on his face made no sense to me.

It felt so wrong to see an angle to wear such an expressions of pain and worry. It felt so wrong to hear his velvet voice beg. "It… It didn't work. It didn't work. I'm a monster" I sobbed without tears. I had tried to answer his question, though I wasn't sure he could hear me at the end. I just wanted to answer any question he had. I would do anything he asked. I hated to see pain sketched in his features. An angle should always smile.

Though my haze I could smell something else. An animal like scent running in our direction. It smelled nice, and not in an eatable way—more like a perfume.

As they approached from behind my bronze haired angle, They stepped out of the shadows allowing me to make out their diamond skin.

My vision was blearing and I had used all of my strength to answer the angles question. My eye lids were rapidly becoming too heavy to keep open, the last glimpse I had was of the two figures emerging from the trees.

"Edward she needs blood Now!" a wind chime voice commanded.

I felt a twinge of fear when she said blood. I didn't want blood. I didn't want someone to die for me to have that blood, I just wasn't worth it. It was wrong. I feared that I would lose my resolve and turn on the ones I loved.

"It's alright, I would never let anyone hurt you" assured a velvet voice. I instinctively relaxed, for some reason I trusted him totally.

Suddenly something Warm and soft was preset to my mouth. I didn't really care what it was. It was too much, I couldn't control myself. The smell of the blood running down my lips ruined my resolve and I bit into the warm carcass with all the strength I could muster. I instantly felt myself become more aware.

"Edward, I think we should take her to Carlisle, I don't think that will be enough for her, she vary weak." said the wind chime voice.

"She could be dangerous" the other male cautioned, which earned him a growl from my angle—Edward.

The haze was lightening up nut I still couldn't gather enough strength to move much, I could however open my eyes enough to see Three Vampires hovering over me. And I couldn't help the felling of panic that sweep though me.

One was a short pixie like girl. She was extremely thin with small features. Her hair was a deep black, chopped short and pointed in every direction. The other was a male. He was tall lean, but still muscular, honey blond hair, and terrifying crescent scares all over his body that caused my entire body stiffen and my mind to scream for me to run-- this being was dangerous.

An unnatural wave of calm engulfed at me, and I used it to calm myself. Edward posture relaxed slightly as I opened my eyes to narrow cracks. I was aware that we had started to run, and that I was in Edwards arms. I felt safe once I realized that he had me, so I relaxed into his arms and waited for us to arrive were ever he was taking me.

We ran north-west. The forest started to have an frmiler feel, like the ones I use to visit when I was a kid spending the summer with Charlie, my father. I couldn't see them clearer because I was still in a semi-haze state; despite that I still couldn't help but to think that it was all so beautiful.

I really never liked to play in the forest so I never went vary deep into them. I was too clumsy and would only end up having to be carried out because of a sprained ankle or, once even broke leg I got trying to climb a tree.

I never really liked spending my summers in Forks it was to rainy and cloudy and I was always forced to play with the kids of Charlie's fishing buddy from the near by reservation—I think his last name was Black. I remember his daughter—she was just as shy as I was so we never made much progress as friends. She also had a Brother who I remember being a lot more talkative and outgoing, defiantly not shy. He was always nice to me. We use to make mud pies together. I had decided to go back to live in Forks so my mom could travel with Phil but that seemed to be lifetimes ago.

We hadn't been running long but the sun was going down and the climate of sunny phoenix had faded into a rainy cloudy sky. Edward seemed to slow down. I was huddled pretty close to him, somehow being close to him made me calmer—happy.

We had to be some were in Washington, maybe somewhere close to Forks or maybe…we were _in_ Forks. An instant after the thought came to me, I realized that I was correct, this was Forks. I was in Forks and Charlie was so close. I suddenly felt a strong sense of longing for something familiar, I wanted to see Charlie. I haven't seen him since we spent the summer together vacationing on the beaches of California.

Abruptly there was some thinning of the woods, and we were in a small meadow, or actually it was a lawn. The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadows right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted in a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect reconstruction. There were no other houses in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden by the forest.

"I promise no harm will come to you" Edward promised, with weird emotions on his face.

I wanted to believe him. As much as I felt protected in his embrace I couldn't help but to feel my instincts tell me they were dangerous. I couldn't help that I was suspicious of them, especially the other male. But at the moment I didn't have enough energy to give it that much thought and I certainly didn't have enough to do anything about it. The little energy I had gained in the forest was started t fail me. I was in his hands now—both literally and figuratively, and I decided I would just close my eyes and let the cards fall as they may. My senses were dulling now anyway and I was becoming less and less aware of my surroundings. I finally fall back into my coma like state, I couldn't really make out anything, it was all more like a buzz around me.

* * *

**Review if you love me ... ... on second thought review anyway. Please :)**


End file.
